Pokémon (Alvinluvr30 Style) (Season 1)
Season 1 of Pokemon (Alvinluvr30 Style) begins with our main character, Tommy Pickles as Ash Ketchum beginning his quest. Cast *Ash Ketchum ~ Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up!) (Dil Pickles as an Extra for Tommy) *Misty - Bridgette (Total Drama) *Brock - ??? *Pikachu - Gizmo (Gremlins) *Jessie - Natasha Fatale (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *James - Boris Badenov (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Koffing - ??? *Weezing - ??? *Ekans - ??? *Arbok - ??? *Lickitung - ??? *Victreebel - ??? *Meowth - Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) *Delia Ketchum ~ Didi Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Todd Snap - ??? *Krabby - ??? *Kingler - ??? *Muk - ??? *Mr. Mime - ??? *Nurse Joy - Ella (Total Drama) *Prof. Oak ~ ??? *Officer Jenny - ??? *Giovanni - Fearless Leader (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) *Persian - ??? *Ritchie - ??? *Zippo - ??? *Happy - ??? *Sparky - ??? *Lt. surge - ??? *Sabrina - ??? *Blaine - ??? *Erica - Audrey (The Lorax) *Cassidy - ??? *Butch - ??? *Bruno - ??? *Vulpix - ??? *Primeape - ??? *Tauros - ??? *Caterpie - ??? *Metapod - ??? *Butterfree - ??? *Squirtle - ??? *Pidgeotto - ??? *Staryu - ??? *Starmie - ??? *Goldeen - ??? *Horsea - ??? *Psyduck - ??? *Zubat - ??? *Onix - ??? *Geodude - ??? *Bulbasaur - ??? *Charmander - ??? *Charmeleon - ??? *Charizard - ??? *Koga - ??? *Jigglypuff - ??? *Togepi - ??? *And More!!!! Episodes: *Pokémon, I Choose You! *Pokémon Emergency *Tommy Catches a Pokémon *Challenge of the Samurai *Showdown in Pewter City *Clefairy and the Moon Stone *The Waterflowers of Cerulean City *The Path to the Pokémon League *The School of Hard Knocks *Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village *Charmander the Stray Pokémon *Here Comes the Squirtle Squad *Mystery at the Lighthouse *Electric Shock Showdown *Battle Aboard the St. Anne *Pokémon Shipwreck *Island of the Giant Pokémon *Beauty and the Beach *Tentacool and Tentacruel *The Ghost on Maiden's Peak *Bye Bye Butterfree *Abra and the Psychic Showdown *The Tower of Terror *Haunter VS. Kadabra *Primeape Goes Bananas *Pokémon Scent-sation! *Hypno's Naptime *Pokémon Fashion Flash *The Punchy Pokémon *Sparks Fly for Magnemite *Dig Those Diglett! *The Poké-Ninja Showdown *The Flame Pokémon-Athon! *The Kangaskhan Kid *The Legend of Dratini *The Bike Bridge Gang *Ditto's Mysterious Mansion *Holiday Hi-Jynx *Snow Way Out *Cyber Soldier Porygon *Gizmo's Goodbye *The Battling Eevee Brothers *Wake Up, Snorlax! *Showdown in Dark City *Princess VS Princess *The Purr-Fect Hero *March of the Exeggcutor Squad *The Problem with Paras *The Song of Jigglypuff *Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon *A Chansey Operation *Holy Matrimony! *So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd *Who Gets to Keep Togepi? *Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden *The Case of the K-9 Caper *Pokémon Paparazzi *The Ultimate Test *The Breeding Center Secret *Riddle Me This *Volcanic Panic *Beach Blank-Out Blastoise *The Bridgette Mermaid *Clefairy Tales *Battle of the Badge *It's Mr. Mime Time *Showdown at the Po-Ke Corral *The Evolution Solution *The Giz-Kahuna *Make Room for Gloom *Lights, Camera, Quack-tion! *Go West, Young Swiper *To Master the Onix-Pected *The Ancient Puzzle of Poké-Tropolis *Bad to the Bone! *All Fired Up! *Round One, Begin! *Fire and Ice *The Fourth Round Rumble *A Friend in Deed *Friend and Foe Alike *Friends to the End Gallery: Didi Pickles as Delia Ketchum.jpeg|Didi Pickles as Delia Ketchum Tommy Pickles as Ash Ketchum.jpeg|Tommy Pickles as Ash Ketchum Mr-Dil-pickles-all growed up -.png|Dil Pickles as an Extra for Tommy BridgetteCountdownWM.png|Bridgette as Misty Swiper-the-fox-dora-the-explorer-43.8.jpg|Swiper as Meowth Gizmo Good Gremlin.jpg|Gizmo as Pikachu Audrey in The Lorax-0.jpg|Audrey as Erica RBW-Fearless.jpg|Fearless Leader as Giovanni Trivia: See also: Pokémon (Alvinluvr30) (Season 2) Pokémon (Alvinluvr30 Style) (Season 3) Pokémon (Alvinluvr30 Style) (Season 4) Pokémon (Alvinluvr30 Style) (Season 5) Pokemon Advanced Generation (Alvinluvr30 Style) Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Anime Spoofs Category:Anime Spoof